Interlude
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: Um pequeno Interlúdio entre as fics Cogitari Ancilla e Regillus Avernus, feito especialmente para o desafio H². HHr estão casados e são felizes juntos, não são? O que acontece quando as cobranças são demais para Hermione?
1. Cena I Casa

A/N: Essa fic foi escrita especialmente por causa do Desafio H² que o pessoal fez no fórum da Aliança 3 Vassouras. Ela se passa (para quem quiser entender melhor o contexto da história) entre o final de Cogitari Ancilla e o início de Regillus Avernus, embora aqui sejam descritos não mais do que onze dias (eu acho :S) e não onze anos... De qualquer forma, espero que gostem... essa separação deles eu colocaria na Regillus, mas como decidi depois fazer dela uma fic mais fofinha (leia-se: melosa e grudenta), acabei jogando para cá. Presente de Natal para quem conseguiu ler Cogitari até o final (o que não é o meu caso :P)... vamos à história:

* * *

**Interlude – Cena I – Casa **

_"After your picture fades and darkness has _

_Turned to grey_

_Watching through windows I'm wondering_

_If you're OK_

_And you say go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The drum beats out of time"_

_- Cyndi Lauper, "Time After Time"_

* * *

Estavam morando nesse novo apartamento desde o dia em que voltaram da lua-de-mel. Ficava em Edimburgo, não muito distante do prédio onde os amigos Minerva McGonagall e Remo Lupin moravam. Casados há seis anos, tinham uma filha linda, Leahnny Flynn Granger que, às vezes, Harry julgava amar tanto quanto amava a esposa. 

A garotinha nascera três meses após o julgamento que deu a Harry a absolvição definitiva perante o mundo bruxo; três meses após a última batalha contra Voldemort – a batalha que causou a queda do Lord das Trevas. Os Potter eram felizes, na medida do possível. Hermione continuava trabalhando na pesquisa chefiada pela professora McGonagall, e adorava fazê-lo. Harry passava os dias no apartamento, cuidando da filha e preparando tudo para os momentos que a esposa conseguia passar em casa.

Leahnny crescia feliz, sem se preocupar com o fato de ser filha de dois bruxos famosos e poderosos; na verdade, ela cresceu na total ignorância quanto a esse fato. Harry e Hermione constantemente questionavam se essa seria a melhor opção, mas por fim, sempre decidiam esperar os primeiros sinais de magia para contar à filha toda a história.

Era uma noite agradável de final de verão e Harry não estava mais sozinho em casa; sua esposa chegara há poucos minutos e fora direto para o quarto, não sem antes largar sobre a mesa uma grande quantidade de pergaminhos que trouxera do trabalho. Bichento pulou do colo de Harry, no sofá, e a seguiu, a passos ligeiros e com o rabo erguido. Esgueirou-se pela porta antes que Hermione pudesse fechá-la, miando ansioso; buscando atenção da dona.

Também se aproximando e empurrando lentamente a porta, Harry encontrou a esposa despindo-se para entrar no banho, de costas para ele. Hermione não se virou para encarar o marido até o momento em que Harry falou:

– Você não me viu?

– Ah, desculpa, amor – ela falou casualmente. – Eu entrei correndo e não tenho muito tempo, preciso voltar ainda hoje para o laboratório.

– Mas você acabou de chegar... o que vai fazer _de novo_ no laboratório?

– Temos que começar um experimento, Harry.

– Certo, eu deveria saber que isso é _muito importante_ – ele respondeu, com um tom de ironia e depois comentou, como se acabasse de constatar: – Nossa filha não está em casa.

– Onde ela está? – Hermione interrogou sobre a garotinha, olhando-no diretamente.

– Com o Lupin.

– Ah... – ela disse, entrando no banheiro.

– Ele passou aqui, mais cedo, para pegá-la. Achei que não tinha problema... e pensei que... bem, nós poderíamos usar esse tempo sozinhos...

– Sinto muito, Harry, mas eu realmente não posso demorar.

– Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?

– Eu não sei, dois dias, provavelmente.

– Mais dois... – ele engoliu em seco –...dias?

– Sim, Harry. O que foi? – disse Hermione, virando-se. – Não é a primeira vez.

– E não vai ser a última... eu sinto saudades, sabia? É fim-de-semana e... – ele aproximou-se da esposa – há três dias que não nos víamos...

– Eu também sinto saudades, mas eu preciso...

– Não precisa, amor – disse ele, calmamente. – Minerva e Neville devem estar lá... eles são competentes... você pode ir amanhã...

– Eles não são responsáveis por essa parte da pesquisa, Harry!

– Hum, mas com certeza tem mais alguém. Você não trabalha sozinha.

– Eu faço falta lá, Harry – disse Hermione, tentando convencê-lo a desistir.

– Você faz falta _aqui_, Mione.

– Harry, você sabe que eu não posso simplesmente largar isso. Agora saia e me deixe tomar banho.

– O que faz então? Simplesmente _me_ larga.

– Não faça drama, Harry. É o meu trabalho.

– É o nosso casamento – disse ele, sério.

– Conversamos depois, agora saia, preciso me arrumar.

Obedecendo ao pedido da esposa, Harry parou de discutir e fechou a porta do banheiro. Sentou-se novamente sozinho na sala, esperando ela terminar o banho, e esperando que pudessem conversar ainda naquele dia, antes que ela se trancasse mais uma vez no laboratório para voltar sabe Deus quando.

Hermione demorou-se menos que o habitual para se arrumar. Harry surpreendeu-se ao vê-la pronta na sala quando voltou da cozinha, onde fora comer alguma coisa, já que não jantara.

– Você não vai comer nada? – perguntou ele à esposa.

– Não, obrigada, já jantei no laboratório, antes de vir para cá. Era mais rápido...

– Sei.

– Amor? – ela parou diante da porta, com a mão sobre o trinco. – Escute, eu... a gente conversa melhor quando eu voltar, certo?

Harry aproximou-se e pegou a mão dela.

– Não vá agora.

– Eu já lhe expliquei, Harry – disse ela, forçando um sorriso.

– Eu preparei essa noite para nós.

– Se você tivesse me avisado, mas...

– Era uma surpresa – murmurou ele, largando a mão dela e baixando os olhos.

– Desculpa, Harry – ela disse, mas sem estar realmente arrependida; sua cabeça ocupada com a próxima fase da pesquisa.

– Não tem importância.

– Tem importância sim, eu sei que você ficou magoado. Não precisa mentir para mim.

– Eu só queria... ver você mais... você passa muito tempo no laboratório. Eu sei que é importante – ele disse, antes que Hermione pudesse interrompê-lo –, mas você quase nunca volta pra casa... a Leah também sente saudades...

– Não coloque a Leah no meio. Isso é entre você e eu.

– Ela é nossa filha, não podemos simplesmente excluí-la – disse Harry.

– Você já contou para ela?

– Não. É melhor não, Mione.

– Por que não? Ela já tem seis anos, está na hora de saber a verdade.

– Ainda é cedo.

– E o que você quer fazer? Colocá-la em uma escola trouxa? Ela é uma bruxa, Harry.

– Não sabemos disso, amor. E sim, já a matriculei em uma escola trouxa.

– O QUÊ?

– Eu pediria sua opinião, se ao menos você aparecesse em casa. Tive que decidir sozinho, não podemos simplesmente deixá-la em casa até o dia que entrar para Hogwarts, _se_ ela entrar para Hogwarts.

– _Como_ você fez uma coisa dessas sem conversar comigo? Eu sou a _mãe_ dela! Eu...

– Tentei falar com você três vezes na semana passada, mas ninguém respondeu as minhas corujas...

– Estava ocupada – desviou Hermione.

– Ocupada demais para a nossa filha.

– Eu não sabia que era sobre ela que você queria conversar.

– E se não fosse sobre a Leah? Estaria _ocupada demais_ para o seu marido também?

– O que quero dizer é que poderia ser algo menos importante...

– Mas acho que não faz muita diferença, não é? Mesmo você estando em casa, nós não conversamos sobre nada, seja importante ou desimportante.

– Não gosto de você quando fica venenoso desse jeito – disse ela.

– Eu só estou falando a verdade, Hermione. Como você quer exigir satisfações sobre uma decisão que eu tomei se você nem ao menos quis discuti-la?

– Não é que eu não quis, é que eu não _pude_, Harry!

– É o que você sempre diz... pois bem, eu decidi não contar nada à nossa filha, decidi colocá-la em uma escola trouxa. O que está feito, está feito, agora, se daqui pra frente você quiser _participar..._

– Não seja cínico, Harry, é claro que eu quero.

– Hum, então é bom saber que as aulas dela começam em duas semanas. Seria interessante se você estivesse aqui para apoiá-la, ir para a escola pela primeira vez é um grande acontecimento para uma criança... mas você não deve saber disso... – disse Harry.

– Pare com isso, Harry. Eu _estarei_ aqui. Do jeito que você fala até parece que eu nunca estou, que eu mal conheço a minha filha.

– Mas você _nunca _está.

– Eu conheço a minha filha – disse ela, cuspindo as palavras.

– Conhece mesmo a _nossa_ filha, Hermione?

– Não me diga como cuidar dela, Harry. Eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

– O melhor que pode enquanto não está trancada naquele maldito laboratório, é o que quer dizer, não é mesmo?

– Você sabe que eu tento estar aqui, que eu tento estar com ela.

– Como sempre! Mas se fosse pra ficar _comigo_... Não sei porque você continua com isso, Hermione!

– Isso o quê?

– Eu não a entendo, sabe? Achei que nós éramos uma família, mas claramente, você nem deve saber o que é isso.

– Ah, sim, e _você_ sabe como é!

Harry sentou-se no sofá, sem palavras. Hermione continuou parada diante da porta, ofegante pela tensão de discutir com o marido pela segunda vez naquela semana. Ele apenas respirou fundo, sem encará-la, e disse:

– Eu estava tentando saber o que é, eu achei que poderia descobrir quando quis começar uma família com você...

– É, então claramente a culpa é minha. _Eu_ não dei uma _família_ pra você, _eu_ não fui uma boa esposa, não sou uma boa mãe. Você tem razão, Harry. A culpa é toda minha, só minha! Você é o santo Potter...

– Não me chame disso.

– O que foi, Harry? Vai me dizer que não é verdade? – ela desafiou, desencostando a mão da porta e andando até ele. – Ao menos eu trabalho, sabia? Não fico em casa o tempo todo fazendo se Deus sabe o quê!

– Alguém tem que cuidar da nossa filha enquanto você vive para os seus livros, pesquisas e pergaminhos intermináveis!

– Eu não vivo para pergaminhos intermináveis, Harry!

– Tem, razão, eles não são intermináveis, um dia você consegue ler todos, mas até que esse dia chegue, eu fico aqui esperando, qual o problema, não é mesmo?

– Eu esperei por _seis_ meses para você sair da prisão.

– E eu estou esperando há _seis_ anos para ter uma esposa!

– Har-

– E não coloque a minha prisão no meio dessa história!

– Por que não? Você quer falar de como eu faço tudo errado, mas quer saber? Essa foi a maior burrada que você já fez na vida!

– Sabe que eu tenho minhas dúvidas? – comentou ele, displicentemente olhando para a aliança que usava na mão esquerda.

– É nesse ponto que você queria chegar? Foi para isso que tirou a Leahnny de casa? – perguntou Hermione, ligeiramente mais tensa.

– Eu tirei porque queria tentar me aproximar, mas você não deixa, você não quer nem conversar!

– Estou conversando _agora_.

– Brigando comigo e olhando para o relógio a cada dez segundos... mas se você chama isso de conversa...

– Eu não sou a única que está brigando. Ninguém briga sozinho! E foi você que começou... de novo.

– De novo?

– Não suporto suas cobranças, Harry. Acha que eu peço para ficar no laboratório tanto tempo? Acha que eu gosto de passar dias longe da minha família? Eu também sinto falta de você e da Leah, mas não podemos ter tudo na vida. Às vezes é preciso renunciar à algumas coisas em favor de outras.

– Em favor de quê? De alimentar o seu ego? De fazer de você uma _grande_ pesquisadora? Nós poderíamos nos manter muito bem sem o seu trabalho, mas... ah, claro, como ficaria o seu orgulho, não é mesmo?

– Não é sobre dinheiro ou fama, Harry. E você deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém.

– É sobre o quê, então?

– É sobre salvar vidas, ajudar pessoas. É uma coisa que eu pensei que você achasse importante – comentou ela, incisiva.

– Eu _acho_ importante.

– Pois então não se coloque entre o meu trabalho e eu!

– Ótimo. Vou embora, já que estou atrapalhando – disse Harry, abrindo os braços em desistência.

– Embora para onde?

– Vou sair da sua vida, não vou atrapalhar mais o _seu_ trabalho. Não é isso que você quer?

– Não foi isso que eu disse – respondeu Hermione.

– Mas é o que gostaria, não é mesmo?

– Quem é você para dizer o que quero e o que não quero?

– Tem razão, você passa tanto tempo longe de mim que nem a conheço mais. Eu achei que você gostaria de passar a noite aqui comigo, mas claramente eu estava enganado.

– Passar a noite com você? Discutindo, com certeza... Acertou, não gostaria.

– Ao menos enquanto discutimos você fica aqui, ao invés de sair correndo para aquele laboratório seu. Você acha que eu prefiro discutir com você a simplesmente ficar em silêncio do seu lado? Mas eu sei que no momento em que terminarmos isso, você vai embora de qualquer forma.

– Eu não tenho escolha. Pessoas dependem do resultado do teste que eu já deveria estar acompanhando.

– Por que não vai de uma vez? Estou prendendo você?

– Não vou sair assim – disse Hermione.

– Você faz isso o tempo todo.

– Não quando meu casamento está em jogo.

– Nosso casamento está em jogo todos os dias, Hermione. Deveria se lembrar disso ao menos quando volta para casa. Não é difícil, já que são raras as ocasiões que isso acontece.

– Você fala como se eu fosse a única culpada dos nossos problemas.

– Vamos, então diga que culpa eu tenho?

– Você me acusa de tudo, nem ao menos tenta me ouvir.

– E o que eu tenho tentado fazer desde que você entrou por essa porta, hoje?

– Começou a me acusar tão logo eu mencionei o teste – disse Hermione. – Estou mentindo?

– Deve ser por que você tinha acabado de estragar a noite que eu preparei para nós.

– Está me acusando de novo – apontou ela.

– Pode ter certeza que estou!

– Perfeito! Pode continuar, porque eu não vou desistir do meu trabalho só por causa...

– Só por causa do nosso casamento? – adiantou Harry.

– Só por causa das suas criancices!

– É criancice querer ficar perto da minha esposa? É criancice querer um casamento normal?

– Nada que você participe pode ser normal, Potter!

– Quem está venenosa agora? – murmurou ele, sem levantar os olhos.

– Você pediu para levar isso!

– Tem razão, eu deveria ter calado a minha boca. Está tudo perfeito, não está? Por que eu deveria reclamar de alguma coisa?

– Não está tudo perfeito.

– Eu sei disso, mas estou tentando consertar as coisas... _e você não está colaborando_.

– Porque tudo que você me obriga a fazer é me defender de suas acusações _infundadas!_

– Ok – ele acomodou-se no sofá. – Fale.

– Três semanas... Harry... faltam três semanas para que eu termine esse projeto, eu não posso desistir agora. Quando eu acabar, podemos conversar e resolver o que faremos, mas não agora, Harry.

– E durante essas três semanas eu só fico aqui, esperando por você, como fiz durante esses seis anos?

– Eu nunca o proibi de fazer alguma coisa enquanto isso.

– Eu nunca quis fazer nada longe da minha esposa, ao contrário de você...

– Eu tinha uma vida antes de você entrar nela, eu não posso mudar tudo de acordo com a sua conveniência, Potter.

– Isso é exatamente o que eu faria pela pessoa que eu amo!

– Você só diz isso porque não tinha muita coisa pra mudar na sua vida, não é mesmo?

– Eu te amo, Hermione, eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

– Você não parou de fazer Artes das Trevas quando _eu_ pedi.

– E eu ao menos consegui matar Voldemort! Afinal, foi por isso que você voltou comigo!

Sem hesitar, Hermione ergueu a mão e acertou o rosto de Harry com um tapa.

"Ou teria algum outro motivo? Ah, sim, você precisava de alguém que criasse a _sua_ filha quando você se enterrasse no seu trabalho!"

– Sabe de uma coisa, Potter? Você está certo! Eu estava com você, mas não porque o amava, e sim, por que tinha _pena_ de alguém como você, mas até isso tem um limite. Adeus, Potter – ela deu as costas e, carregando um monte de pergaminhos, abriu a porta.

Antes de sair, ainda pôde ouvir Harry murmurar:

– Amor...

E ela saiu sem olhar para trás.


	2. Cena II Um

**Interlude – Cena II – Um **

"Waiting

_In the calm of desolation_

_Wanting to break_

_From this circle of confusion_

_Sleeping_

_In the depths of isolation_

_Trying to wake_

_From this daydream of illusion"_

- Dream Theater, "Misunderstood"

* * *

Harry suspirou frustrado e escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos. Largou os óculos no chão e atirou-se sobre o macio sofá; mantendo os olhos fechados por muito tempo, tentando esquecer os eventos da pior noite da sua vida.

Lupin voltou ao apartamento dos Potter no final da tarde seguinte, com a afilhada de seis anos, Leahnny, para encontrar Harry ainda deitado no sofá, de bruços, aparentemente desacordado. A garotinha logo correu para perto do pai, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e mexendo no cabelo de Harry, tentando chamar atenção.

– Pai? Papai? – ele não respondeu, mas Leahnny insistiu. – _Papai_?

– Harry? – perguntou Lupin, vendo que alguma coisa estava errada.

– O que houve com ele? – perguntou a garotinha ao padrinho, muito preocupada, ainda tentando acordar o pai. – Papai?

– Estou bem, filha – disse Harry, com a voz abafada pela almofada.

– Então levanta daí, pai!

– Não agora. Vá pro seu quarto, Leah – murmurou ele, sem levantar o rosto para encarar as duas pessoas que o observavam atentamente.

– Papai... – resmungou ela.

– Filhinha, depois eu converso com você, 'tá bem? Vá para o seu quarto, _por favor_.

– Mas eu quero ficar com você, papai. Eu 'tô' com _saudade_...

– Eu também, Leah. Podemos conversar depois, sim?

– Venha, Leah, eu levo você até lá – Lupin estendeu a mão.

– 'té mais, papai – ela despediu-se, acompanhando o padrinho até o quarto.

Lupin fechou a porta e murmurou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade, antes de voltar para a sala e aproximar-se de Harry.

– O que houve, Harry? – ele perguntou, parado às costas do sofá.

– Adivinha?

– Não deu certo?

– Não, Remo. Deu tudo errado. _Tudo_ – Harry respondeu com a voz abatida.

– Como assim? Hermione não...

– Ela teve que voltar ao laboratório ontem à noite... e já vai ficar por lá.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Ela me deixou – Harry resmungou, afundando mais a cabeça na almofada.

– Hermione não pode ter deixado você, ela... quer dizer... vamos, diga, o que foi que aconteceu?

– Ela chegou às dez da noite... dizendo que tinha de voltar logo ao laboratório, não poderia ficar muito tempo e...

– Hum, sinto muito.

– Não foi só isso – continuou Harry. – Nós... brigamos depois disso. Discutimos _feio_. Então...

– Harry? – Lupin colocou a mão no ombro dele.

Harry virou-se e finalmente abriu os olhos. Dois pontos verdes encararam Lupin, com um brilho sem vida. Fora isso, Harry não fez mais nem um movimento, nem ao menos pegou os óculos que ainda estavam caídos no chão.

– Ela só estava comigo por pena... agora acabou...

– Pena? – surpreendeu-se Lupin.

– Foi o que ela disse – falou Harry.

– Em um momento de raiva, com certeza...

– Não importa, é o que ela pensa. Eu não sei porque ela escondeu a verdade por tanto tempo... seria bem mais simples se ela não tivesse mentido, se não tivéssemos ficado juntos...

– Vocês se casaram porque era para ser assim, Harry. Ela lhe ama e eu tenho certeza de que esse sentimento é recíproco.

– Ela ama o trabalho naquele laboratório; aquilo sim é importante...

– Tenho certeza de que não é assim, Harry.

– Nosso casamento acabou, se é que um dia existiu. Ela sequer me via quando chegava, nem respondia mais às minhas corujas... deve ter se cansado de mim... eu não sei como isso pode acontecer, porque eu não cansei dela... eu sentia falta, eu sinto falta, eu quase não a vi durante esse tempo todo e agora...

– Há muita coisa acontecendo com essa pesquisa, Harry, ela deve estar apenas nervosa com isso; por isso ela se irritou com você.

– Ela não deveria trazer isso para casa! Eu quase nunca a encontro e quando isso acontece ela nem ao menos olha para mim... a única forma de conseguir fazê-la falar alguma coisa é se eu acusá-la, ou se começar uma discussão...

– Harry, isso acabará em poucos dias...

– Mas eu não consigo mais esperar, Remo! Eu não consigo ficar o dia todo aqui nesse apartamento tentando adivinhar que horas ela vai decidir aparecer.

– Talvez seja o caso de você encontrar algo para fazer, Harry, tentar tirar isso da sua mente...

– O que eu posso fazer? Trabalhar com os trouxas? Eu não consigo voltar para o mundo bruxo, Remo, não depois de tudo... eu não consigo nem andar no Beco Diagonal sem ter umas cinqüenta pessoas apontando para mim e cochichando como se eu fosse uma espécie de herói. Não posso encontrar bruxos depois de seis anos tentando me manter afastado disso.

– Eu sou bruxo...

– Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Agora, eu não posso trabalhar com trouxas, o máximo que eu tenho de estudo trouxa é a escola primária. Seria como se eu não tivesse feito nada durante mais de vinte anos, já que Hogwarts não conta para eles.

– Você poderia pedir um diploma de equivalência...

– O quê?

– Para os bruxos que querem trabalhar com trouxas, o Ministério criou um diploma de equivalência... você terminou Hogwarts e foi professor... eles podem conseguir algo como se você tivesse terminado o secundário e também trabalhado em uma escola trouxa, se você quiser...

– Hum... seria interessante, fazer uma faculdade trouxa, quero dizer... mas a Leahnny não pode ficar sozinha em casa.

– Ela não vai começar a escola em setembro? Então, ela estuda, você estuda...

– Vou pensar sobre isso... obrigada, Remo...

– Você vai falar com Hermione sobre isso?

– Ela não se importa mais e mesmo que se importasse... não quero mais saber... eu quero esquecê-la.

– Você quer não quer esquecê-la. Se quisesse, não teria ficado até agora atirado nesse sofá.

– Você não entende, Remo? Eu _preciso_ esquecê-la. Nosso casamento acabou.

– Foi apenas uma briga, Harry. A mais séria que já tiveram, tudo bem, mas ainda assim, apenas uma briga. Quando ambos estiverem calmos e conversarem novamente, verão que estão sendo equivocados.

– Eu não estou sendo equivocado. Só não sei agora como vai ser com a Leah...

– Ela vai ficar com você?

– Hermione foi embora – Harry deu os ombros –, e tudo que ela fez até agora foi fingir se importar com a _nossa_ filha.

– Lamento, Harry. Sabe que pode contar comigo – disse Lupin.

– Você acha que... ela vai pro apartamento da Minerva?

– Provavelmente. Ou talvez tenha ido para a casa dos pais...

– Ela ainda tem a casa de Hogsmeade... eu preciso falar com ela – Harry sentou-se no sofá, tentando pensar objetivamente e, com essa frase, dando um pouco de esperança a Lupin. – Ela precisa pegar as coisas dela...

– Por que vocês dois não esperam um tempo até...

– Já esperei seis anos.

– Com certeza não é uma separação definitiva que você tem em mente – disse Lupin.

– Eu não tenho mais nada em mente, agora. Só a Leah... você pode me ajudar a contar para ela?

– Acho que seria mais sensato se você fizesse isso com... Hermione do seu lado. É o melhor para Leah...

– Não sei quando Hermione volta. E nem sei se... quero vê-la de novo.

– Ora, vamos, Harry! Não seja dramático!

– Não vou ficar enrolando a minha filha até aquela... até _ela_ dar as caras de novo... não que vá fazer muita diferença para a Leahnny, _ela_ ter ido embora, já que _ela_ nunca estava aí mesmo.

– Só dê um tempo, ok? Não adianta você ficar com raiva por enquanto.

– Eu vou tentar, Remo... – Harry respirou fundo e mudou de assunto. – Você quer jantar com nós?

– Acho melhor não, Harry, eu tenho que aprontar algumas coisas para amanhã...

– Eu gostaria que você ficasse... ainda não sei se estou pronto para explicar à Leah o que aconteceu, mas ela vai querer saber... e seria bom se você estivesse aqui enquanto eu conto...

– Sim, eu fico. Posso trazer a Leah?

Harry apenas assentiu.


	3. Cena III Repercussões

**Interlude – Cena III – Repercussões **

_"You're sure _

_There's a cure_

_And you have finally found it_

You think 

_One drink_

_Will shrink you 'til you're underground_

_And living down_

_But it's not going to stop_

_It's not going to stop_

_It's not going to stop_

_'Til you wise up"_

_- Aimee Mann, "Wise Up"_

* * *

A pior noite da sua vida foi seguida por outra noite triste. As nuvens que encobriam o céu anunciavam a chuva que estaria por vir em breve, mas Harry não saiu de casa para poder perceber isso. Algumas horas antes, contara à Leahnny sobre a separação, e não a vira desde então; ela trancara-se no quarto, em silêncio. Remo Lupin foi o único que tentou falar com ela depois disso; Harry não demorou a se despedir do amigo e a seguir o exemplo da filha.

Uma nova noite em que o descanso seria impossível. Sua mente estava confusa demais, preocupada demais, para conseguir relaxar e permitir mergulhar-se em um sono irrequieto.

Deitou na cama, no quarto vazio, esperando. Esperando que _alguém_ aparecesse, que algo acontecesse para tirá-lo do estado de estupor que se encontrava. Porém, nada aconteceu, e ele permaneceu sozinho a noite toda. O conforto que o colchão e o travesseiro antes lhe proporcionavam, agora não passava de uma distante lembrança; sua cabeça agitada demais para deixar-se envolver pela maciez do tecido e pelo inebriante aroma de flores, que dominava o quarto.

O sol não apareceu pela manhã, mas Harry tão pouco notara isso; sequer abrira as cortinas do quarto para ver a fina garoa que caía sobre Edimburgo na segunda-feira. Se não fosse pela filha, nem ao menos teria deixado aquela cama, por mais desconfortável que ela parecesse. Foi a ausência de ruídos no apartamento naquela manhã que o fez levantar e ir até o quarto da filha, ver se ela ainda dormia.

Entrando sem fazer barulho, ele encontrou a garotinha deitada sobre a cama, quase escondida pelos vários cobertores. No sofá ao seu lado, Lupin sentava vigilante. Ao ver Harry entrando, ele levantou-se e logo esqueceu o sono que antes o dominava por ter passado a noite em vigília.

– Você ficou... – Harry comentou agradecido, olhando para a filha que ainda dormia.

– Vamos conversar na sala – Lupin o pegou pelo braço e o tirou do quarto, fechando a porta. – Eu fiquei, ela precisava de alguém para conversar.

– Me desculpe por... – Harry parou atrás do sofá e colocou as mãos sobre o encosto do móvel. – Meu Deus, Lupin, eu não consigo nem ficar com a minha filha quando ela precisa de alguém para conversar.

– Não pense nisso, Harry. Leah entende...

– Droga, Lupin, eu estou estragando tudo... até para a Leah.

– Calma, não é sua culpa... você precisa de alguns dias...

– Eu fico distante alguns dias, algumas semanas... daqui a pouco estarei agindo como Hermione... – ele fechou os olhos. – Eu deveria ter conversado com ela ontem, ter explicado...

– Leah entende, Harry – Lupin pegou novamente o braço dele. – Está me ouvindo? Ela entende o que aconteceu e não está triste, não realmente, ela só está preocupada por ter lhe visto daquele jeito ontem.

– Eu não queria metê-la nisso, ela é apenas uma criança...

– Não deixe que isso interfira na sua relação com ela, Harry. Leah ainda precisa de um pai.

– Ela precisa de uma mãe também.

– Ela precisa de _você_, Harry.

– Não posso ajudá-la agora. Eu achei que poderia, eu sei que ela precisa, mas _eu não posso_.

– Você tem de ser forte – disse Lupin, tocando seu ombro. – Leah já vai acordar, vai ser mais fácil explicar a situação se você demonstrar firmeza, auto-controle.

– Eu estou... eu estou tentando!

– Eu sei, por isso fiquei aqui, pra lhe ajudar – disse Lupin, abraçando-o. – Eu estou aqui, Harry, se acalme.

– Obrigado, Remo – Harry agradeceu ao se recompor. – Obrigado.

– Ouça, Harry, eu preciso ir ao Ministério...

– Sim, é claro.

– Se precisar de _qualquer coisa_, você sabe como me chamar, certo?

– Obrigado, Remo, e desculpe por tê-lo feito ficar tanto tempo...

– Você sabe que eu não me importo. Eu volto à noite, pra ver como estão as coisas. Até mais – Lupin despediu-se e, lançando um olhar atento à porta do quarto da afilhada, partiu pela lareira.

Com Leahnny ainda dormindo, Harry estava praticamente sozinho em casa. A parte objetiva de sua mente tentava ser prática e seguir os conselhos que o amigo lhe dera, tentava assimilar que precisava seguir em frente e esquecer que, a partir de agora, o café que preparasse – como começara a fazer alguns instantes após a partida de Lupin – seria somente para e ele, e ninguém mais.

Precisava deixar de lembrar a ansiedade que sentia todos os dias em que esperava a esposa voltar. Embora esse sentimento ainda estivesse presente, Harry sabia que não era em vão; Hermione não voltaria, não por ele.

Quando esse pensamento vinha à tona, ele não conseguia controlar a parte emotiva de sua mente. Eram nesses momentos – vários durante os dias em que estiveram brigados – que ele parava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo e tentava respirar fundo, desviar sua atenção do acontecido e voltar a agir normalmente.

* * *

Hermione largou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa, sentou-se na cadeira e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Neville entrou em sua sala e notou que alguma coisa estava errada, mas nem por isso demorou-se, sem fazer perguntas. Ela prendeu o cabelo, respirou fundo, e abriu o primeiro pergaminho, não passando das primeiras linhas. Olhou no relógio pela segunda vez desde que entrara, e viu que não haviam passado mais do que dez torturantes minutos, ainda que, em sua mente, eles tivessem durado duas horas. Fechou os olhos, em busca de concentração, mas tudo que conseguiu ouvir foi a voz de Harry repetindo a horrível discussão que tiveram.

Encarou um segundo pergaminho e quando esticou o braço, percebeu que tremia levemente. Levantou-se e deixou a sala, encostando a porta. Cumprimentou dois colegas, que cruzaram por ela em um dos corredores, e continuou andando, rumo ao laboratório. Assim que entrou, alguns rostos a encararam com uma inconfundível expressão de dúvida. Hermione os ignorou na medida do possível; deveria haver outro motivo para ser alvo de incertezas, não era possível que seus colegas já soubessem do que acontecera.

Os olhares continuaram, chegando a deixá-la desconcertada. Hermione deu algumas ordens e leu rapidamente para si um pequeno relatório, sem conseguir prestar atenção em palavra alguma. Suas mãos continuavam trêmulas e ela preocupava em esconder isso, algo que mal conseguiu disfarçar sentando e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a bancada existente no centro da sala.

– Já leu os pergaminhos que deixei na sua sala essa tarde? – seu assistente, Jack, aproximara-se para perguntar.

– Não – respondeu ela, simplesmente, encarando dois bruxos que adicionavam ingredientes a uma poção, do outro lado do laboratório.

– Bem – disse ele, surpreso. – Precisávamos da sua opinião para o-

– Depois! – Hermione cortou a fala dele, deixando-o boquiaberto.

Ela caminhou até a beira do caldeirão em que os bruxos estavam trabalhando, encarou o líquido viscoso, vermelho-alaranjado, e permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes. Então, sem olhar para nenhum dos outros bruxos que estavam atentos a cada movimento seu, ela comentou em voz alta:

"Tem muito pó de chifre de unicórnio aqui."

– Como?

– Muito pó – repetiu ela.

– Mas... colocamos a mesmo quantidade de sempre – explicou Robert.

– Sim, esse é o problema – disse Hermione, carregando uma expressão séria no rosto. – Pensei sobre isso de tarde, _só pode ser muito pó._

– Já testamos isso – informou ele.

– Quando?

– Há duas semanas.

– E por que ninguém me informou? – perguntou ela, irritada.

– Os resultados desses testes estão sobre a sua mesa, Mione – disse o assistente dela. – Se você tivesse lido os pergaminhos...

– Não enche, Jack!

– Ei! Vá com calma! – defendeu-se ele. – Você deveria ter lido aquilo.

– Não tive tempo, droga!

– Mas você levou os pergaminhos para casa... os resultados estavam todos lá, o pó de chifre de unicórnio foi testado e... o problema está em outro ingrediente.

– Eu tenho outras coisas para fazer quando vou para casa!

– Tudo bem – aceitou Jack, abrindo os braços e recuando alguns passos. – Não 'tá mais aqui quem falou, _chefe_.

Hermione deixara transparecer a raiva com que voltara de casa, e percebera que o fizera. Fechou os olhos, deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, em uma vã tentativa de relaxá-los, e respirou profundamente.

– Desculpa, eu... deveria ter lido os relatórios. Aliás, é o que vou fazer, com licença...

Jack e os outros assistentes limitaram-se a trocar olhares ainda mais confusos enquanto Hermione caminhava a passos incertos, ainda cabisbaixa... no final da madrugada, ela voltou de sua sala, conservando o mesmo ar distante e desmotivado, muito diferente do habitualmente ostentado.

Passou por duas ou três bancadas em silêncio, antes de encontrar, sentado em uma delas, Neville, mantendo os olhos perdidos em um pergaminho antigo com a receita da poção que testavam.

– Você leu os relatórios? – ele perguntou.

– Sim, eu li, Neville.

– Acha que estamos perdendo tempo? – a voz de Neville era baixa, quase impossível de ser ouvida pelos bruxos que estavam no laboratório, exceto Hermione.

– Não, Neville, claro que não – disse Hermione. – Eu estive pensando em algumas coisas enquanto lia e... tenho certeza de que vale a pena continuarmos com esse teste.

– Teve alguma idéia?

– Para falar a verdade, não, mas... sinto que estamos cada vez mais próximos da solução e...

– ...mesmo assim você não parece muito animada – comentou ele.

– É claro que estou animada – garantiu ela, tentando sorrir. – Estou apenas um pouco... cansada.

– Hum... de uns tempos para cá, todos nós andamos exaustos mesmo.

– É – disse ela, vagamente. – Ouça, você pensou na possibilidade de dobrarmos o tempo de fervura a poção? Quem sabe assim os ingredientes fazem mais efeito...

– Já fizemos isso.

– Tem razão. Talvez eu devesse rever tudo, desde o começo, refazer os cálculos, ler de novo os primeiros relatórios...

– Hermione, os relatórios são _imensos_.

– Não tem importância. O que eu não quero é ficar sem nada para fazer, andando de um lado para o outro, pensando em...

– Em...?

– Em nada, Neville. Vou voltar para a minha sala.

– Tudo bem.

Minerva McGonagall chegou ao laboratório no final da tarde e foi direto para o escritório. Hermione ainda estava fechada na própria sala, supostamente lendo os registros das pesquisas; não saíra nem mesmo para comer algum coisa, apesar dos pedidos regulares de Jack, que batera insistentemente na porta, somente para ouvir de Hermione a garantia de que iria em breve. Ele não comentou o fato com McGonagall, mas, todas as vezes que ouvira Hermione falando, notara como sua voz estava anasalada.

Quando McGonagall entrou no laboratório, no começo da noite, viu que Hermione deixara a sala e já estava às voltas com o resfriamento da poção que estavam preparando há três dias. Ela mexia compulsivamente o frasco de tamanho médio em que o líquido – agora negro – estava guardado, volta e meia anotando alguma coisa em um pergaminho e mantendo uma expressão imutável de grande concentração.

– Hermione, você precisa deixar a poção descansar alguns instantes – comentou Stephen, sabendo que falava por todo a equipe ao dar tal conselho a sua superiora.

– Eu sei o que estou fazendo, 'tá bem?

– Tudo bem, mas se você quer continuar misturando-a, por que não usa um feitiço?

– Se eu quiser passar _dois dias _mexendo essa poção manualmente, você não vai me impedir, Stephen!

– Foi só uma sugestão, desculpe...

– Não dá para me deixar fazer isso em paz? – perguntou Hermione, raivosa, jogando o vidro da poção contra a bancada, fazendo-o quebrar-se e espalhar o líquido negro que chegou a atingir o chão.

– Hermione, calma!

– E não me mande ficar calma! Estou cansada de vocês me mandando ficar calma! – gritou ela, ao ver que todos a observavam.

Ainda sob olhares atentos, Hermione atravessou o laboratório, voltou à sua sala e bateu a porta com violência, provocando um estrondo que ecoou pelos corredores. Largou-se sobre a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, ergueu o queixo e encarou o teto, tentando evitar as lágrimas que teimavam em aflorar em seus olhos, cerrando os punhos e prendendo a respiração.

Ela afastara sua família, afastara-se de Harry e, ao invés de, com isso, concentrar-se no trabalho, ela conseguira estragar o esforço de seis meses da equipe, derrubando a poção porque estava com raiva demais do marido. Ela era a chefe da seção, mas isso não significava que não precisava reportar a ninguém e muito menos que suas falhas passassem despercebidas.

Antes que pudesse encontrar uma justificativa plausível para seu erro, ouviu duas batidas leves na porta.

"Vá embora daqui, Jack! Eu quero ficar sozinha!" Ela não hesitou em gritar, não querendo pensar em argumentos para defender o jeito ignorante como agira.

Todavia, a porta se abriu, e por ela entrou talvez a única pessoa com quem ela conversaria naquele momento; sua chefe, Minerva McGonagall.

– Como você está, querida? – ela perguntou ao fechar a porta.

– Ah, Minerva, é você... desculpe.

– Não precisa se desculpar – disse a professora, aproximando-se da mesa e parando em frente a Hermione.

– Eu... estive lendo os relatórios antigos e... achei que pudéssemos-

– Você não quer descansar um pouco? – interrompeu McGonagall.

– Teremos que recomeçar do zero, Minerva, mas essa falha não vai se repetir... eu só estou um pouco irritada pela total ausência de resultados e...

– Pensei que você fosse passar a noite em casa – McGonagall declarou.

– Na verdade eu-

– Remo me contou... você quer conversar?

– O que exatamente Lupin lhe contou?

– Que você e Harry... bem, vocês brigaram...

– Ah é... foi. Nós _discutimos_ ontem à noite – falou Hermione, sem encará-la, tentando dar um tom displicente à frase.

– Hum. Foi... somente uma _discussão_? – McGonagall perguntou, sem acreditar realmente.

– Claro que sim, Minerva. Hoje em dia, que casal não discute de vez em quando? – Hermione justificou, sorrindo.

– É mesmo... bem, mas eu conheço você há tempo suficiente para saber que _uma simples discussão_ não lhe deixaria tão alterada, querida.

– Se você se refere à poção e ao Stephen, eu... só me alterei porque não estava dando certo... foi um erro, eu não deveria ter me descontrolado, mas-

– Quero que seja sincera comigo. Você deve estar precisando conversar com alguém, Hermione.

– Não aconteceu nada demais, Minerva.

– Remo contou que foi levar Leahnny para casa essa tarde e encontrou Harry... – McGonagall insistiu.

– Como assim, _encontrou_? – perguntou Hermione, sentindo a boca ficar seca.

– Harry estava... _muito abalado_, para usar as palavras de Remo.

– E eu espero que esteja mesmo! – disse Hermione. – Espero que tenha entendido!

– Entendido o que, querida?

– Que eu não vou suportar mais cobranças, acusações, chantagens emocionais!

– Como-

– Ele está colocando a Leah contra mim!

– Mas vocês... o casamento estava tão bem.

– Não estava, Minerva. Há tempo adiávamos as coisas... depois do que ele fez, não deu mais para suportar...

– E o que ele fez?

– Ele matriculou a Leah em uma escola trouxa! Só porque _ele_ se afastou do mundo bruxo, não significa que a minha filha tenha de crescer sem saber o que realmente é!

– Quando chegar a hora ela irá para Hogwarts, Hermione.

– Claro, isso se o pai dela deixar ela ir, o que eu duvido muito!

– Harry não faria uma coisa dessas – disse McGonagall. – Ele ama Leahnny tanto quanto ama você.

– Eu sei – admitiu Hermione –, mas isso não é motivo para ele usá-la em nossas brigas, para ele fazer chantagem e dizer que eu mal conheço a minha filha.

– Você tem passado tempo demais no laboratório, Hermione.

– Você também, Minerva!? – reclamou ela, ficando em pé. – Se veio aqui jogar na minha cara que sou uma péssima mãe, acho melhor-

– _Acho melhor_ você se acalmar, Hermione – McGonagall assumiu seu tom severo. – Sente-se.

– Passei a tarde sentada!

– Não aja como uma criança. Por favor, sente-se.

– Quer saber? Eu vou voltar lá e preparar aquela poção direito – disse Hermione, caminhando em direção à porta.

– Não vai tocar em poção alguma nesse estado – McGonagall foi firme.

– Que estado? Estou ótima!

– Vê-se, Hermione... esfrie a cabeça antes de mais nada, volte para casa e descanse um pouco.

– Que casa?

– Você-

– Eu saí de casa, Minerva. Não moro mais com Harry – informou Hermione.

– Foi mais sério do que eu imaginava, então...

– O nosso casamento acabou.

McGonagall encarou-a, impassível, por alguns segundos e então – aos poucos – foi abrandando a expressão. Hermione permaneceu firme, chispando os olhos, respirando muito depressa e mordendo os lábios. Alguns instantes bastaram para que toda a falsa raiva de Hermione passasse; e um abraço bastou para que ela finalmente apresentasse a fachada que escondera de todos depois de sua briga com Harry. Apoiada em McGonagall, Hermione chorou até sentir que descarregara toda a tensão, a raiva e a frustração originadas na briga.

– Querida... eu ainda quero que você vá para casa – McGonagall declarou, depois que Hermione secou o rosto.

– Mas-

– Se não quiser voltar para o seu apartamento, vá para minha casa, Mione. Fique lá até as coisas se acalmarem.

– Eu posso ficar aqui... teremos que recomeçar...

– Não, você precisa descansar, eu cuido de tudo.

– Então... eu vou ficar mais um pouco e resolver-

– Agora, querida. Eu cuido de tudo, você pode voltar amanhã, se quiser.

– Tudo bem. Estarei aqui amanhã, bem cedo.

– Não tenha pressa, Hermione. Descanse o tempo que precisar, ainda demoraremos para recomeçar tudo.

Ela não teve dúvidas do que faria, no momento em que saiu da própria sala. Usando pó de flu, ela viajou até Hogwarts, para encontrar uma das pessoas que poderia lhe ajudar com a fórmula da poção; para encontrar Draco Malfoy.


	4. Cena IV Família

**Interlude – Cena IV – Família **

_"Sunday is gloomy, the hours are slumberless_

_Dearest of shadows I live with are numberless_

_Little white flowers will never awaken you_

_Not where the dark coach of sorrow has taken you_

_Angels have no thought of ever returning you_

_Would they be angry if I thought of joining you?"_

– Sinead O'Connor, "_Gloomy Sunday__"_

* * *

Leahnny notara que o pai estava cada vez mais calado e pensativo. Harry até tentava reagir na presença da filha, mas ela era esperta o suficiente para notar o mal que a separação fizera. Procurou conversar com ele algumas vezes, contudo, Harry evitava falar sobre Hermione com a filha, talvez por achar que Leahnny não queria realmente ou talvez por ter conhecimento da dificuldade da conversa.

Entretanto, em certas ocasiões, tornava-se impossível não tocar no assunto, como quando a garotinha – ansiosa para finalmente ir à escola – perguntou se a mãe estaria presente quando Harry fosse levá-la.

– Ela... a sua mãe...

– Eu quero que ela vá com a gente, papai.

– Eu sei, querida – ele respondeu, sentando-se no sofá e pegando a filha no colo.

– A mamãe não vem buscar as coisas dela, papai? Onde ela 'tá morando?

– Com a professora McGonagall, Leah – respondeu Harry, pacientemente.

– Posso visitá-la?

– Hum... pode – ele consentiu, embora sem muita segurança.

– Quando?

– Eu não sei, querida, eu pergunto ao Lupin, 'tá bem?

– Por que você não fala com ela, papai?

– Acho que sua mãe não vai querer falar comigo...

– Nunca mais, papai?

– Eu não sei, querida.

– Eu posso falar com ela? Você não vai ficar zangado comigo?

– Não, é claro que não vou ficar, filha – ele respondeu, a última coisa que queria era que a filha se sentisse culpada por causa da briga.

Harry respondia às perguntas com paciência, embora passasse o tempo todo desejando que suas explicações fossem suficientes e que a filha não fizesse uma nova indagação.

Quando faltavam apenas três dias para o início das aulas, a garotinha foi acometida por um grave resfriado. Foi naquele dia chuvoso que as dúvidas de Leahnny foram substituídas pelas incertezas de Harry. Claro que ele já cuidara da filha inúmeras vezes quando essa tinha uma simples tosse ou um pouco de febre, isso não deveria ser realmente um problema agora. A questão era se ele deveria contatar _ela_ ou simplesmente pedir que Lupin avisasse o que se passava.

Passara parte da noite banhando a testa de Leahnny com compressas de água fria, esperando que a febre cedesse um pouco. Podia ver o peito da garotinha subindo e descendo em um movimento continuado, ainda ocasionalmente ele fosse fortemente sacudido pela tosse. Ao terminar, deixou o pano gelado sobre a cabeça da filha e levantou-se para escrever um rápido bilhete a Lupin.

* * *

O barulho da fechadura sendo aberta distraiu Harry e trouxe sua mente de volta à realidade do apartamento. Já era de manhã, mas as cortinas eram mantidas fechadas para que o sol – que decidira finalmente aparecer – não incomodasse o sono da filha. Ele ainda estava sentado à beira da cama de Leahnny, segurando a mãozinha dela, tentando confortá-la. Não se deu ao trabalho de levantar-se para ver quem era; apenas três pessoas tinham cópias da chave do apartamento... ele, Lupin – que deveria estar entrando – e Hermione, a quem ainda não contara nada.

Entretanto, quem entrou pela porta já aberta do quarto não foi o homem de cabelos já grisalhos que Harry aguardava; ao contrário, Hermione viera visitar a filha e – provavelmente – buscar seus pertences.

Hermione encostou-se na beirada da cama de Leahnny e curvou-se sobre a filha, para beijar-lhe a face. Então, adquirindo novamente postura ereta, voltou-se para Harry e murmurou um cumprimento.

– Oi, Mione – respondeu ele.

Harry esperava que, ao vê-la novamente, a encontraria acabada ou deprimida, mas nem se importou em observar isso naquele momento, sua atenção estava totalmente voltada à garotinha deitada.

– Ela está dormindo há tempo? – ela continuou com a voz baixa, evitando acordar a filha.

– Um pouco, acho que desde as três da manhã, por aí. Lupin lhe avisou?

– Foi. Ele está viajando, disse que estará livre amanhã à noitinha, mas se precisarmos, devemos chamá-lo.

– Certo. Hermione... já tomou café-da-manhã? Eu posso preparar alguma coisa enquanto você fica com a Leah...

– Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser, eu não me importo...

Mas Harry não ficou. Saiu do quarto para comer alguma coisa e aproveitou para dar mais privacidade àquela que ainda era sua esposa, ou pelo menos ele esperava que fosse.

Mais tarde, ele voltou para ver a filha, mas ficou encostado no batente da porta, sem entrar, somente observando a garotinha que ainda dormia. Hermione estava sentada na cama e colocara a cabeça da filha sobre seu colo. Assim que vira Harry, ela informara que a febre da filha baixara e que, depois disso, Leahnny dormira tranqüilamente.

Aos poucos, a garotinha foi recobrando a consciência. Ela abriu os olhinhos, encontrou o rosto da mãe, debruçado sobre o seu, ainda que não o visse realmente. Estava confusa e a primeira coisa que fez foi chamar pelo pai, ainda com a voz sonolenta e debilitada.

– O que foi, querida? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se no mesmo momento e ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama.

– Papai... – Leahnny virou um pouco a cabecinha, ainda sem notar realmente que Harry estava ali.

– Estou aqui, querida, não se preocupe – assegurou Harry à filha, enquanto Hermione os observava e mexia no cabelo da filha.

– O que está acontecendo, papai? Quem está aqui?

– É a mamãe – respondeu Hermione –, sua mãe está aqui, Leah.

– A mamãe voltou? – a garotinha levantou o olhar para Hermione.

– Sim, voltei, querida. Vou cuidar de você, está bem?

– Papai... – Leahnny continuou falando, enquanto respirava pela boca – papai, estou com frio...

– Eu sei, querida, mas não posso colocar mais cobertas... só tente dormir de novo, está bem? Você vai ficar boa.

* * *

E de fato, o que Harry previra, aconteceu. Depois que Hermione passou os dois dias seguintes cuidando da filha, Leahnny apresentou uma melhora significante. Já no terceiro dia, ela saíra da cama e, ao achar que sua ajuda não era mais necessária, Hermione decidiu preparar-se para partir.

– Harry, eu vou... pegar minhas coisas... – ela começou, com a voz o mais gentil possível, ao entrar no quarto e encontrar o marido.

– Sei... – ele murmurou e baixou os olhos imediatamente.

– Posso?

– São suas coisas – Harry deu os ombros.

– Certo. É que eu... vou precisar de um tempo e...

– Quer que eu saia?

– Se você não se incomodar...

– Eu me incomodo, sim.

– Ótimo, fique então – Hermione respondeu, cortando qualquer gentileza que ainda pudesse haver em seu tom.

Harry não queria, de forma alguma, ir embora, não agora que a esposa viera para casa. Tão pouco queria incomodá-la, esperava que, se não o fizesse, surgisse uma remota possibilidade para que Hermione ficasse.

Depois que as malas estavam prontas, Hermione foi ao quarto da filha para conversar com ela mais um pouco antes de ir embora. Aproveitou para matar as saudades e responder às perguntas que a garotinha insistia em fazer, já que nos dias anteriores as duas não puderam conversar muito.

Aparentemente, Leahnny gostara de ocupar-se defendendo o pai. Ela passou um bom tempo contando o quanto Harry estava sofrendo, o quanto o pai ficara abalado com os acontecimentos...

Hermione sentiu raiva dele, da situação, de ter deixado a filha ali para ela visse apenas o sofrimento do pai e ficasse julgando-na culpada pela separação. Sentiu raiva pela filha não ter visto que ela ficara abalada a ponto de estragar o resultado de seis meses de trabalho, sentiu raiva por Leahnny não ter visto que ela mal dormira naqueles dias que passara longe de casa, que ela não conseguira trocar mais de duas frases com Minerva sobre a separação, sem começar a chorar ou perder o controle.

Poucos segundos depois, começou a pensar se não era realmente uma péssima mãe. _Onde estava com a cabeça, desejando que Leahnny a visse sofrendo? Não bastava ela ter visto o pai daquele jeito?_

Culpou Harry novamente, por não ter se controlado, por ter deixado Leahnny acreditar que ele era o único atingido, quando a separação, na verdade, trazia mais vítimas do que apenas eles dois.

– Filha, a mamãe precisa pegar umas coisas lá no outro quarto... mas eu volto aqui mais tarde para lhe dar um beijo, está bem?

– Você não vai ficar aqui, mamãe? Fique até amanhã...

– Já conversamos sobre isso, Leah.

– Hum... mas você pode ficar no meu quarto de novo... o papai deixa, eu sei que ele não vai ligar...

– Ouça, Leah, seu pai e eu...

– Vocês já ficaram bastante tempo separados...

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e não respondeu à filha. No fundo, achava que Leahnny tinha razão... ficara muito tempo brigada com Harry. Contudo, havia uma parte – uma grande parte – de si, que lembrava das cobranças do marido, da última discussão, de tudo de ruim que acontecera entre eles.

"Eu peço para ele deixar você ficar!" Continuou a garotinha, sorrindo. "Eu sei que ele quer que você volta para casa, mamãe." Acrescentou ela, fazendo Hermione lembrar-se do tom que ela própria usava ao responder às perguntas feitas nas aulas de Poções, em Hogwarts.

– Leah, olhe para mim. Eu vou até o outro quarto pegar as minhas coisas, dou um beijo em você e volto amanhã.

– Não seja teimosa, mamãe – respondeu ela, amarrando a cara.

– Hei! Essa frase é minha, garotinha! – respondeu Hermione, fazeno cócegas na filha e a obrigando a sorrir novamente.

Uma leve batida na porta foi sucedida pela entrada de Harry no quarto. Leahnny continuou sorrindo, mas Hermione baixou os olhos imediatamente, passando a respirar um pouco mais rápido que o normal.

– Ahn... Desculpe... Leah, está na hora da janta, querida.

– Estou sem fome, papai. Quero ficar aqui com a mamãe...

– Filha, vá jantar – disse Hermione, ainda achando os próprios pés extremamente interessantes.

– Só se você for junto, mãe.

– Leah, eu preciso...

– Se você quiser jantar com a sua filha, Hermione...

– Não, não se incomode, Harry. Só vou pegar minhas coisas e voltar para...

– O laboratório? – adiantou-se ele.

– Para a casa da Minerva – corrigiu Hermione.

– Ah... bom, se você não estiver ocupada e quiser passar os últimos dias com a Leah antes de ela ir para a escola...

Ela finalmente ergueu os olhos e encarou-o, interrogativa. Harry ainda estava muito nervoso, mas sua expressão estava menos severa do que antes.

– Eu quero sim – Hermione respondeu.

– Então aproveite e jante com ela hoje.

– Harry, eu não quero-

– Atrapalhar? Essa casa também é sua.

– Mas...

– Eu fico no quarto, se você quiser.

– Não! – ela assustou-se com a própria rapidez. – Quer dizer... por que não jantamos nós três?

Harry sorriu. Leahnny levantou-se da cama e saiu correndo do quarto.

– Vou pôr mais um prato na mesa! – gritou ela, da sala.

Hermione levantou-se devagar, estendendo a colcha sobre a cama da filha. Demorou-se o máximo que pôde, evitando os olhos de Harry. Quando a cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, ela esboçou um sorriso e disse:

– Como ela reagiu... quando ficou sabendo?

– Eu acho que você deveria perguntar isso ao Lupin.

– Foi ele que contou?

– Eles conversaram... depois...

– Você... a Leah comentou que você...

– Acho melhor irmos para a cozinha, a janta está esfriando...

– Na verdade, eu estou sem fome.

– Eu também, mas a Leah ficou tão feliz em ouvir que jantaríamos juntos, então...

– Está fazendo isso por ela? – perguntou Hermione, imediatamente.

– Você está? Esqueça. Hermione, eu... fui...

– Precisamos conversar, Harry, mas não agora... com a Leah por perto...

– Eu... não posso esperar até ela ir para a escola, Mione – Harry disse, sua voz carregando o nervosismo que visivelmente dominava ele e Hermione.

– Harry... ela vai notar que estamos demorando e vai voltar daqui a pouco.

– C... Como você está?

– Bem... e, você?

– Eu continuo...

– Não quero que fique assim por minha causa.

– Estou assim por _nossa_ causa. Só que... bem, acho que você não deve saber como é, já que-

– Isso não é uma competição para ver quem sofre mais, amor...

– Amor?

– Harry! – Hermione se corrigiu no mesmo instante.

– Desculpa, Mione – ele pediu, sem dar a nenhum dos dois a certeza se que estava arrependido pelo que dissera ou pela separação.

– Eu estou... eu não... – Hermione apertou os olhos. – Não quero as suas desculpas, fazem eu me sentir mais culpada.

– Sinto muito.

– Você não tem idéia do que foram esses últimos dias para mim...

– Eu sei...

– Não sabe. Você tinha a Leah. Eu perdi os dois.

– Você não nos perdeu, amor.

– Mas é como se tivesse perdido, não vai ser mais a mesma coisa...

– Só se você não quiser... – disse Harry.

– Não deixe a decisão toda sobre os meus ombros.

– Eu já me decidi... onze dias foram suficientes, amor. Eu não agüento mais. Ouça, já sei até como vou passar o tem que você estiver no laboratório...

– E a Leah?

– A Leah vai para a escola... estive conversando com Remo, ele acha que posso conseguir um diploma de equivalência e...

– Har, não adianta voltarmos... eu vou continuar no laboratório e cedo ou tarde brigaremos por isso novamente.

– Você disse três semanas... já se passaram duas...

– Isso foi antes de eu estragar todo o projeto.

– Como assim?

– Eu quebrei na bancada o frasco com a poção que demoramos seis meses para desenvolver.

– Por quê?

– Não pergunte... – Hermione fez um gesto displicente com a mão. – Tivemos de começar tudo de novo.

– Puxa, eu... sinto muito...

– Não sinta, estava dando tudo errado mesmo.

– Eu tenho culpa nisso?

– Tem – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Ops...

– Vamos jantar? – ela decidiu se levantar e se afastar da cama.

– Você disse que estava sem fome.

– Acabou de voltar. Macarrão?

– Hum-hum – negou ele. – Eu aprimorei meus conhecimentos culinários nesses seis anos, _Sra. Potter_.

Hermione prendeu a respiração ao ouvir Harry chamá-la desse modo, mas não desfez o sorriso.

– O que é, então?

– Pizza! – anunciou Harry, rindo.

– É... – ela comentou, incerta – eu adoro comida italiana...


	5. Cena V Nós

**Interlude – Cena V – Nós **

_"I saw your teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and your still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day"_

– Celine Dion, "_I'm your angel__"_

* * *

Durante o jantar, Leahnny percebeu que os pais não estavam tão nervosos quanto antes, embora, de vez em quando, trocassem alguns tensos olhares. A garotinha ofereceu-se para lavar a louça, coisa que tanto Harry quanto Hermione estranharam, já que a filha era muito nova para saber como fazer isso. Os pais trocaram mais um olhar e logo Leahnny viu Hermione a pegando no colo e levando-a até o quarto.

– Ah, mãe... – protestou ela, quando Hermione a cobriu.

– Já está tarde, Leah.

– Eu quero ficar com você... e com o papai...

– Eu volto aqui amanhã, meu amor.

– Juntos, mãe – pediu ela. – Vocês estavam conversando no jantar... vocês não vão mais brigar?

– Não, querida. Agora durma.

– 'tá bem. Boa noite, mamãe.

– Boa noite, Leah.

Hermione pretendia voltar à cozinha e ajudar Harry com a louça, entretanto, ao sair do quarto da filha, encontrou o marido na sala, em pé, à sua espera.

– Eu ajudo você com a- começou ela.

– Louça? Já dei um jeito naquilo – disse ele, movendo a mão no ar em um pequeno gesto e permitindo que Hermione notasse a varinha que carregava.

– Achei que não gostava de fazer magia... – ela comentou, com a voz um pouco mais baixa do que o normal, evitando que Leahnny ouvisse.

– Eu adoro magia, mas...

– Sei.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, observando as paredes da sala, os quadros, o tapete e a janela, evitando sempre encontrar o olhar do outro.

"Bom, eu... tenho que..." Hermione tentou dizer que queria pegar seus pertences e partir, mas até para seus ouvidos as palavras pareceriam falsas demais.

– Você pode dormir no nosso quarto se quiser... – ofereceu ele.

– Har...

– Eu fico no sofá mais uma noite, eu não me importo...

– Hum... – Hermione pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – você também pode dormir na nossa cama, Harry.

– Amor, eu não tenho certeza se...

– Por que não nos deitamos e... conversamos amanhã? Foi um longo dia.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e sutilmente tomou a mão dela na sua. Conduziu a esposa até o quarto, abriu a porta e deixou Hermione entrar, soltando a mão dela e parando no batente da porta, hesitante.

– Acho melhor esperar você se deitar e... então eu... vou fechar a janela da cozinha...

– Harry, nunca fechamos a janela da cozinha, lembra?

– Mas para ligar o alarme...

– Em primeiro lugar, você tem de entrar aqui para ligar o alarme. Em segundo lugar – dessa vez, Hermione fez um movimento com a varinha –, eu posso fazer... com a janela da cozinha aberta.

– Amor, eu... não sei bem como lidar com isso.

– Nem eu, mas se ficarmos a noite inteira parados, estaremos exaustos amanhã, vamos nos deitar de uma vez.

– Então está... certo – ele concordou, entrando no quarto depois de alguns segundos.

Harry estava claramente vacilante e inseguro, temendo, talvez, fazer algum movimento equivocado, tomar uma simples atitude que seria erroneamente interpretada pela esposa. Ainda estava incerto sobre a situação do casamento, sobre a real decisão de Hermione. Temia que ela pudesse mudar de idéia e ir embora definitivamente.

Ela também não estava muito confortável. Não queria ser fria com Harry, tão pouco permitir que ele interpretasse mal o fato de ela ter proposto que dormissem na mesma cama. Ainda não estava preparada para um possível reconciliação, tinha muitas coisas para resolver consigo mesma e outras tantas para resolver com o marido.

Tinham parado de brigar, era verdade, mas retomar o casamento... faltava alguma coisa para que isso acontecesse...

A madrugada encontrou os dois refletindo sobre as mesmas dúvidas, ainda que não as compartilhassem com o cônjuge ao lado. Aos poucos, o sono, o silêncio e a monotonia da escuridão os venceu e eles se permitiram finalmente relaxar e serem absorvidos pelo estado de repouso e descanso que esperaram quatorze dias para encontrar.

Quase completamente adormecida, Hermione mexeu-se na cama, tocando, sem querer, o braço de Harry. Ele inspirou subitamente em resposta, afastou-se alguns centímetros, com cuidado para não acordá-la e ficou ouvindo a respiração da esposa, lenta e constante. Logo voltou a dormir, hipnotizado por aquele som, do qual sentira tanta falta que mal dormira nos dias em que não pudera ouvi-lo.

Um ruído contínuo e perturbador que ecoou por todo o apartamento os arrancou abruptamente do sono. Harry demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu Hermione ao seu lado, quase abraçada ao seu corpo; viu que ela também acordara, talvez ainda mais confusa que ele.

– Harry! – ela perguntou, sonolenta. – O que está acontecendo?

– É o alarme...

– Droga!

– Vou dar um jeito nisso – disse Harry, levantando-se.

– Tome cuidado, Har, pode ter acontecido alguma coisa. Aliás, você cuida do alarme e eu vejo a Leah, ela deve ter acordado com todo esse barulho.

– Fique na cama, eu já volto.

Ele levantou-se e desligou o alarme. Com a varinha em punho, saiu do quarto, sem se importar com a possibilidade de encontrar a filha. Andou devagar pelo apartamento e, na cozinha, descobriu a razão do disparo: a janela aberta, por onde a chuva, que começara a cair enquanto eles dormiam, entrava na forma de grossas gotas de água.

Voltando para a sala, Harry encontrou a filha parada à porta do quarto, segurando o travesseiro e encarando o pai com uma expressão de medo.

– O que houve, papai?

– Nada, filha. Só esqueci a janela da cozinha aberta, começou a chover e o alarme disparou.

– Hum...

– Venha – ele a pegou no colo –, vamos voltar pra cama.

Quando Harry voltou para a suíte, Hermione estava sentada e encostada na cabeceira da cama, ansiosa, segurando a varinha firmemente na mão direita. Harry sorriu, aproximou-se e disse:

"Tudo bem, a chuva disparou o alarme. Eu disse que deveríamos ter fechado a janela..."

– Hum... é, eu ouvi. A Leah acordou?

– Aham, mas estava com uma carinha de sono de dar dó... eu a coloquei de volta na cama, ela já deve ter adormecido novamente.

Enquanto Harry voltava para debaixo das cobertas, Hermione largou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e, depois de ver o marido acomodado ao seu lado, apagou a luz do abajur, deixando-os na completa escuridão. Sentiu Harry abraçando-na, respirou fundo e deitou sobre o peito do marido.

– Eu te amo – disse ela, simplesmente, fechando os olhos.

– Eu também, amor, por isso eu sinto tantas saudades de você... não faz mais isso comigo.

– Não, não faço, Har. Eu juro, não quero ficar mais tempo longe de você... nunca mais... nunca mais...

– Shhhhh! – ele tentou acalmá-la, deitou então ao seu lado, de frente para ela, tirando algumas mechas de cabelo castanho caídas sobre o rosto da esposa e empurrando-as para trás dela, sobre o travesseiro.

– Foi tão horrível, eu achei que tinha perdido você para sempre, amor...

– Shhhh, não diga isso... ouça, Mione, eu sei que é complicado para você, mas, por favor, eu queria que passássemos mais tempo juntos.

– Vou dar um jeito, amor. Vou pedir à Minerva para chamar mais alguém para o trabalho, assim eu poderei ter um horário... normal.

Harry sorriu, realmente feliz. Ao contrário do que esperara, Hermione não recuara. Ele estava sentindo-se, aos poucos, mas confortável ao lado da esposa, e mais confiante também. Pensou em todas as possíveis conseqüências antes de tentar beijá-la. Aproximou seu rosto lentamente, atento a todas as reações de Hermione, tocou seus lábios com delicadeza até sentir a mão da esposa pressionando sua nuca com força.

Abraçou-a como pôde, ainda de lado e de frente para ela. Se a princípio tinha em mente apenas um beijo que selasse a reconciliação, naquele momento sentiu que não poderia parar de beijá-la enquanto não sufocasse a ausência que a separação provocara, não só em se coração, mas também em seu corpo.

Apoiando-se sobre um dos cotovelos, Harry ergueu-se um pouco, aproximando-se cada vez mais da esposa. Hermione permitiu que ele a deitasse de costas sobre o colchão e afagou as costas de Harry com as duas mãos, querendo fazê-lo sentir-se tão desejado e tão protegido quando ela se sentia nos braços do marido.

Mesmo estando sobre ela, Harry sentia como se não estivessem suficientemente próximos. Pela cintura da esposa, puxou-a mais para perto, fazendo Hermione erguer-se a centímetros do colchão e encostar por completo no seu.

Passou a beijá-la no colo, enquanto Hermione acariciava-o, suas mãos já por dentro da roupa.

– Tire... – pediu ele, voltando a beijá-la na boca.

– O quê? – Hermione perguntou inocentemente, quando ele permitiu que respirasse.

– A minha roupa, amor... – Harry riu.

Hermione obedeceu, devagar, beijando-o enquanto jogava a camisa do marido no pé da cama.

"Toda ela" acrescentou Harry, fazendo com Hermione exatamente o que acabara de pedir.

– Não estamos nos precipitando? – perguntou ela, depois de um breve gemido provocado pelos beijos que Harry pousou em seu abdômen.

– Eu acho que não consigo mais parar, amor... mesmo se quisesse...

– Eu também não – Hermione confessou, fazendo-o sorrir e reaproximar-se de seu rosto.

Em poucos segundos, a pergunta que ela fizer momentos antes não tinha mais importância; eles estavam ocupados o suficiente para não pensar em mais nada.

Harry beijou os seios da esposa com cuidado, sem pressa, acariciando-os com os lábios enquanto suas mãos pressionavam os ombros de Hermione com força, apertando-os, quase machucando.

"Har..."

– Está tudo bem, amor.

– Eu-

Ele não permitiu que Hermione falasse. Selou sua boca com um beijo demorado, durante o qual ela resmungou algo incompreensível e apertou com muita força a cintura dele.

– Relaxe, meu amor – sussurrou Harry, sentindo as unhas de Hermione cravarem em suas costas.

– Você está me machucando – ela murmurou, ainda agarrando-o com força.

– Você também – ele sorriu. – Eu não me importo... desde que esteja tudo bem com você...

– Eu só... – ela começou, enquanto os lábios úmidos de Harry alcançavam seu obro e desciam pelo braço direito –...queria...

– Hum? – ele perguntou, sem levantar o rosto e voltando a beijar a mão da esposa.

A resposta que Hermione daria foi substituída por um breve gemido no momento em que Harry largou sua mão e passou a beijar seus quadris.

"Queria...?"

– _Por favor..._

– Shhhh... feche os olhos, amor... eu cuido de você.

Embora soubesse que precisava se acalmar, Hermione ficava cada vez mais tensa. Harry continuava percorrendo seu corpo com os lábios e, pouco depois, a obrigou a cerrar os olhos e os punhos, prender a respiração por longos períodos, sentindo como se algo a restringisse além da falta de oxigênio.

"Amor..." ele insistiu, compenetrado, sentia-na liberar todo o ar preso nos pulmões.

Harry tomou as duas mãos de Hermione nas suas, mantendo os braços dela abertos sobre a cama. Olhou diretamente os olhos da esposa e não pode deixar de notar uma certa dose de hesitação e medo, que ela não conseguira – ou, provavelmente, não tentara – esconder.

Devolveu o olhar e só então percebeu que não estava tão calmo quanto tentara demonstrar à amante. Conteve-se a tempo de manter o controle sobre Hermione, voltando a beijá-la avidamente, movendo seu corpo sobre o dela e tentando esquecer – e fazê-la esquecer – os pensamentos de insegurança que retornavam continuamente.

Apertou as mãos dela com mais força, sentindo a resposta de Hermione provocar uma dor aguda em seus dedos. Libertou uma das mãos e usou-a para acariciar o rosto constrito da esposa, que, com isso, abrandou _um pouco_ a expressão.

Hermione continuava nervosa e ele temia que o motivo fosse o mesmo que o deixava obcecado para agradá-la; o medo de que aquilo pudesse não passar de uma recaída efêmera, uma espécie de "noite de despedida" antes da separação definitiva.

Ele beijou os lábios da esposa, dessa vez, suavemente, embora ela sequer o retribuísse. O nervosismo que Harry sentia até foi útil nesse momento, ajudando-o a controlar a ansiedade e o desejo que tinha pela esposa.

– Har... – ela disse em voz baixa, com uma de suas mãos brincando com o cabelo do marido.

– Se você não estiver preparada, podemos...

– Eu _quero_, Harry...

– Mas...?

Ela inspirou profundamente, expirou devagar e largou os braços ao longo do corpo, sobre a cama.

– Eu não consigo...

– Eu sei... – disse Harry, deitando-se ao lado dela, com as costas no colchão.

– Tenho medo de estragar tudo... de novo...

– Eu sei... – olhando para o teto, Harry tateou ao seu lado a mão da esposa e a pegou –, também não quero jogar fora o que conseguimos resolver até aqui.

– Não quero que seja apenas _uma noite_... talvez precisemos de mais tempo...

– Separados? – perguntou Harry, assustado.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Essa história, como o título diz, é um Interlúdio entre Cogitari Ancilla e Regillus Avernus, duas fics minhas, obviamente... então... LEIAM! 


End file.
